


the lonely.

by leothequeenn



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nurse Kihyun, Nurse Minhyuk, Partial Chatfic, Police Chief Hyunwoo, kihyun just misses his bf :(, minor changkyun/hyungwon, minor minhyuk/jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: minhyuk:he works late, ki. you do late shifts all the time.me:i know. but it just gets lonely. :(+shownu ends up working late at the station and kihyun just wants his boyfriend to come home.





	the lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first monsta x fic!!

_00:39_.

The red glow of the clock glared back at Kihyun as he watched it, growing tired of the dark room surrounding him. He was exhausted, sleep pulling at him and nagging like Minhyuk, but he ignored it for now as he waited patiently. Hyunwoo was due to return soon, per the text he had received an hour ago, but he wasn’t sure if it was going to be within the hour in which he’d be home. He always worked late when going in for an afternoon shift at the police station - being a chief was difficult, and Kihyun despised it most times - but that always meant the time was uncertain since most of him coming home late was off the clock work. There wasn’t a set time. It was just _whenever_. Whenever he got drowsy enough to remind himself he still needed to get home. Whenever he got done with an acceptable amount of paperwork.

Kihyun _hated_ it. Hated whenever he would work late. Then again, it wasn’t as though he could bring this up, having worked night shifts at the local hospital in town, and he knew Hyunwoo never complained much about _him_ working late. But still, it was _different_ \- Kihyun had set hours, when not taking separate shifts. Hyunwoo overworked himself. 

And he could never bring himself to actually argue a nonexistent point about the problem, though, at least to Hyunwoo himself (Minhyuk was a different story). He just didn’t like falling asleep without him because it was lonely and he missed him.

And it wasn’t like Hyunwoo wouldn’t cozy up beside him when he came home from work, but Kihyun was always asleep, too tired to stay awake.

Like he was now.

He definitely was struggling, and he knew that if he remained awake, he would get a scolding comment from Hyunwoo about not being asleep, both in text and in person. He didn’t care, though. He wanted to see him come home, to greet him - and then he could worry about sleep and the morning shift he’d be working in six (almost five) hours.

He grabbed his phone, still no updated text from Hyunwoo from the blank lock screen, and unlocked it. He went to his messages, praying that Minhyuk was still up playing video games or something.

**me:**

minhyukkie. please be awake.

He sent the message, before locking his phone and sighing. He glanced at the clock again, the red, glowing numbers almost mocking him for staying up so late.

 _00:43_.

He supposed if anyone else besides Minhyuk would be up, it would be Changkyun, due to his outrageous circadian cycle and the amount of Monster he drank while cramming for finals. He was a reasonable candidate, if Minhyuk didn’t answer and Kihyun _really_ felt like bugging someone about it, but he also figured Changkyun could instead be cuddling and dozing off with Chae Hyungwon (his tall, lanky barista boyfriend he’d met in a coffee shop a few months back) and most likely wouldn’t be near his phone.

He could probably give it a shot, he could just send a little text like he did to Minhyuk, but if Changkyun _was_ sleeping, he didn’t want to wake him (and Hyungwon) up and whine to him about his boyfriend not being home to sleep next to.

A vibration in his hand drew him back to reality, and he then realized he had zoned out, staring at the clock. He rubbed an eye and glanced down at his phone, seeing that Minhyuk was not only up, but also coherent enough to read his text and reply back.

**minnie:**

i am, couldn’t fall back asleep again. what’s up? are you ok?

**me:**

yeah, i’m fine. just sad and need cuddles.

Kihyun thought he wouldn’t get a reply back after that, at least not for a while, but he saw that he read it and was in the process of typing.

Another buzz.

**minnie:**

hyunwoo again?

The bubble reappeared to show Minhyuk was typing again, and Kihyun stared at it to keep from falling asleep.

**minnie:**

what are you doing up? don’t you have work in the morning??

**me:**

yes, it’s hyunwoo. late night again. :( and i’ll be fine, i would've rather you not ask that, i’ll be getting it from woo when he gets home anyways.

**minnie:**

because its MIDNIGHT, kihyunnie. almost ONE.

**me:**

says the man who is also up at one. it’s just a five hour shift this time i’ll be fine!!

**minnie:**

today is my day off. i’m allowed to be up this late. and even if i was working today, i wouldn’t be up this late if i had a morning shift! even if that morning shift did last for five hours!

Kihyun paused, reading his text and sighing a bit as he registered what Minhyuk was telling him. He wasn’t going to be at work this morning, so Kihyun would be by himself - and also extremely exhausted. Oh well, he’d be fine. He’s had worse.

**me:**

except you literally have, all through our courses in school

**minnie:**

that was so long ago ok lets focus on the PRESENT right now

**minnie:**

so, back on hyunwoo: he works late, ki. you do late shifts all the time.

Kihyun huffed, pouting a bit as he read the words over and over to not fall asleep. He wasn’t mad, he couldn’t ever be mad for Hyunwoo taking initiative and becoming the best chief he could be, but it was just really _fucking_ lonely sometimes. At least when he was at work on night shifts, it was easier not to mull over zero texts and waiting up for him to come home. And he was probably sure that Hyunwoo felt that way whenever Kihyun would return home at three in the morning, adrenaline rapidly declining and himself barely functioning. 

**me:**

i know. but it just gets lonely :(

**minnie:**

i bet. i know honey doesn’t like when i work late cause he works mornings all the time, but... just… go to sleep, ok? he’ll be home soon.

If there was anything that Kihyun was, it was stubborn. Many times before this he had set himself up to stay awake as long as possible, but would end up passing out before Hyunwoo actually got home (sometimes literal minutes before he walked through the front door). He was determined to stay up and be actively aware he was cuddling with his boyfriend, because he was sad and he missed him, but then again he _always_ missed him.

**me:**

okay, good night minhyukkie

**minnie:**

good night ki

He then exited out of his conversation with Minhyuk, instead selecting his boyfriend’s conversation and typing out a small message for him - one that unfortunately let him know he was awake, but ultimately let him know he’d be waiting for him when he returned.

**me:**

please hurry home soon, in need of cuddles. love you

* * *

_01:53_.

A text had woken up a half-asleep Kihyun, and he shifted to rest on his forearm. He reached over and grabbed his phone that had been discarded by his pillow, and struggled with reading the words clearly as the bright light the phone emitted made it difficult for his eyes to adjust. He just knew it was a message from Hyunwoo, he could tell by the notification sound, and that was all that mattered.

He lowered the brightness and unlocked the phone, heading to his messages to see a reply to his text he sent about an hour ago.

**my love♡:**

baby you have work in a few hours what are you doing up? also i just got finished with the paperwork heading out now

Kihyun tried to stifle a yawn as he typed, but to no avail. 

**me:**

was and still is in need of cuddles. please be safe

**my love♡:**

i will be, i love you. also baby please go to bed !!

**me:**

>:( 

**me:**

i refuse to sleep until you are here. besides it’s only a five hour shift, i’ll be fine.

He locked his phone then, sitting up and glancing at the clock. It was now three minutes until it hit two in the morning, and he knew he should be sleeping. In fact, for a while there, he had started to drift off, but he was glad the text Hyunwoo sent had reminded him to keep staying awake until he got home. He didn’t know why he was so incessant with this whole thing, it wasn’t like it was a special day in the morning, but he figured it didn’t have to make much sense and didn’t have to have a reason. The only explanation he needed was Hyunwoo was not there yet, and Kihyun was going to wait for him. 

He shifted his position and sat at the edge of the bed, feet dangling off as he glanced at the door. Now that he had affirmed he was going to be home soon, Kihyun was growing restless. He played with the hem of Hyunwoo’s shirt he was wearing, finding the simple motion to be helping him stay awake - or, at least he was _hoping_ it was.

He was _exhausted_. He should be asleep. Normally when he was waiting for Hyunwoo, he’d be in bed by now, trying to stay awake and failing miserably. It was the main reason why he was trying so hard to stay awake now.

He was going to be in hell when he was at work. Maybe he _should_ get at least some sleep?

He looked at the clock.

 _02:05_.

 _Awesome_.

He sat there a bit more, slowly spacing out and letting the red glow of the clock become insignificant. He yawned again, drawing him out of his daydreaming (or, more so, morning-dreaming) for only a few moments before he returned back to staring at the clock and daydreaming. His eyes weren’t focused, finding the red light a bit comforting although he wasn’t reading what it was telling him.

He was so tired.

Focusing once again on the numbers on the clock, he saw that ten minutes had passed by. 

Bored, he got off the bed and shuffled a bit toward the door. He wondered if he could go to his computer to get some work done while waiting, just to keep him up and moving, but he also knew that going to sit in front of a screen after just waking up would definitely give him a migraine. He instead settled for eating a snack, and he opened the door to slowly drift toward the kitchen. If Minhyuk were there, he’d be force-feeding him NyQuil by now to get him to sleep - since everyone knew that a tired Kihyun was a cranky, ‘bitchy’ one (Minhyuk had graciously given him the added on ‘bitch’ title, even though he too wasawfully deserving of it when there was a lack of sleep, but Kihyun digressed). But still, he moved around the barely lit kitchen to get to the fridge, opening it up and finding that sitting on the island by the fridge was better than standing and searching. He could probably go for some sugar, or something else that was sweet. There was ice cream in the freezer, but he didn’t want to have to move to open it or the freezer itself. So he watched the food remain in the fridge until he heard the sound of the door unlocking, and he quickly hopped off the counter, closing the fridge doors.

He peered out into the hallway, noticing that the noise of the fridge had alerted Hyunwoo and he could feel his gaze on him. Hyunwoo wasn’t moving, and Kihyun could tell that his arm was extended - not quite out toward him, but rather off to the side.

The lights flicked on, and Kihyun whined as he hid his eyes from the harsh, bright light that filled that area of the home.

He heard Hyunwoo let out a sigh and a bit of a laugh as he moved into the kitchen to set down his things at the table. “Why were you just standing there, not saying anything? It was freaky.” Kihyun immediately moved closer to his boyfriend, resting his forehead on his chest. He felt Hyunwoo wrap his arms around his shoulders, and he sighed happily as he held onto his boyfriend, too.

“‘m tired.”

“No excuse for some Ring movie stuff. I seriously thought it was someone else, because you’re supposed to be _sleeping_ ,” Hyunwoo mumbled and Kihyun glanced up at him, preparing for a rant to be thrown his way, but instead was surprised when he added, “and not staring me down in a dark hallway. What were you doing, anyway?”

“Looking in the fridge.”

“Hungry? Or bored?”

“Both.”

Hyunwoo laughed a bit again and leaned down to press a kiss against Kihyun's forehead. “Alright, grab something quick to eat, okay? I’ll be upstairs getting ready for bed, a thing you should already be in.” 

Kihyun sighed, absolutely defeated - but he was still in a good mood since he was successful in staying up until Hyunwoo had gotten home. So, there was that. He held onto Hyunwoo for a few more seconds before pulling away from him, mumbling out, “I know, I already got the lecture from Minhyuk-hyung.”

The sound of Hyunwoo's laughter as he moved to the bedroom made Kihyun's heart flutter.

* * *

_02:42_.

After nibbling on a granola bar for a few minutes, the sound of the sink in the bathroom and other sounds of Hyunwoo being home keeping him company, Kihyun decided that he’d probably eat the rest before work, finding it to be the easiest thing to grab. He’d placed it back in the cabinet on the shelf, ready to be reached for, and he then made his way back to the bedroom, hearing Hyunwoo already changing in the room. Kihyun staggered in, sighing as he plopped down in his boyfriend’s spot.

“I was going to sleep there,” Hyunwoo said blankly after slipping off his undershirt, despite it obviously being a joke. Kihyun just simply chalked it up to being they're both exhausted, and he ignored it as he rolled over onto his own side. Hyunwoo got in, shuffling a bit under the covers, and almost immediately Kihyun turned to face him with a smile on his face. He felt arms move to pull him closer, which he didn’t mind, and a small kiss was planted on the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe you’re still up.”

“I missed you…” Kihyun mumbled, holding on tightly to his boyfriend. His lips formed a pout. “What else was I supposed to do? I wanted cuddles.”

“You’re so sweet,” Hyunwoo answered without missing a beat, a tired smile on his face as he watched Kihyun try and stifle a yawn, but to no avail. “Come on then, let’s go to bed. You have to be up in like, three hours.”

Kihyun groaned at the words that his boyfriend spoke, but he was eventually finding himself to settle closer to Hyunwoo and he closed his eyes. “At least keep cuddling me until you need to change positions,” he mumbled. He heard a sleepy hum as an answer, and felt Hyunwoo’s arms tighten around him. “I love you.” The words spoken were barely audible, as Kihyun was falling asleep faster than he expected, but he was able to hear an _I love you too_.

And the warmth of Hyunwoo against him made Kihyun fall asleep happily.

* * *

_05:00_.

Kihyun didn’t want to wake up when his alarm went off. He wanted to spend the day with Hyunwoo instead, but it was a five hour shift and he’d be done at around eleven anyways, and so he reached out blindly to turn off his alarm. He silenced it with one hit, surprised that he was even able to hit it the first time. He hoped he hadn’t woken Hyunwoo up from the loud sound, but that hope was thrown out the window when he shifted next to him. He always felt bad whenever he’d get home late, and Kihyun would have to wake up early, since it’d be cutting into time where he could sleep and recharge from his late night. Then again, Hyunwoo never seemed to mind and usually woke up with him, before falling back asleep after Kihyun had confirmed he had gotten to the hospital (which was very sweet, and he appreciated it so much). Still, though, his body felt dead inside from staying up so late, and he knew that with complaining to Minhyuk about it, he’d have to come clean and say he stayed up an extra hour when he had told him he’d gone to bed around one. And, he’d have to face those consequences of dealing with his sassy remarks and ‘ _I told you so_ ’s.

Kihyun glanced over at his boyfriend, who might’ve still been asleep since he hadn’t moved since the alarm sounded, whining out, “I don’t want to get up,” before doing the opposite and sitting up so he could try and wake himself up. There was silence as Kihyun stared out the window, noting that the sun hadn’t risen yet. “I’m so tired.”

He didn’t think that Hyunwoo was fully awake, and so he was shocked when there was a small response of, “Baby, I told you.” There was a bit of sleepy laughter that rang in Kihyun’s ears, and he leaned down to press a kiss against Hyunwoo’s forehead.

“ _Shut up_.”

* * *

_10:32_.

Kihyun felt his heart flutter as he caught a moment to read a text he had received a few minutes ago, smiling widely to himself as he read and reread the words over and over again.

**my love♡:**

only 30mins until your shift ends ♥ i'll be here waiting for sleep time cuddles !! i love you !

**Author's Note:**

> a small little self indulgent fic because i am living for showki ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


End file.
